Ganarse un nombre
by Iwanita
Summary: Oneshot. Escrito con motivo de un concurso de relatos de nuestra hermandad. El objetivo era escribir una breve historia sobre el nombre de nuestro personaje y el comienzo de sus aventuras. Trata sobre mi personaje principal, Rainsong, una tauren guerrera.


**[N/A]:** Fanfic escrito con motivo de un concurso de relatos de mi hermandad. El objetivo era componer una pequeña historia contando los orígenes del nombre de nuestro personaje y el inicio de sus aventuras.

**Renuncia de responsabilidad:** World of Warcraft, taurens, trolls, gnomos, ogros, goblins, gnolls, y los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Blizzard.

Rainsong es mi personaje.

* * *

Mi nombre es Rainsong. Aunque no siempre fue así. Los tauren tenemos dos nombres. Uno es el que nos dan nuestros padres al nacer, y el que usamos entre nuestros familiares más cercanos. El otro nombre hay que ganárselo, y por él te conocerán tus aliados y tus enemigos. Y no todos los tauren son capaces de conseguirlo. Tampoco todos aspiran a lograrlo.

Yo desde luego, no imaginaba que lo tendría.

* * *

Recuerdo que mi infancia fue bastante tranquila. Vivía en Bloodhoof Village. Mi padre trabajaba el metal en la forja, y hacía armaduras y accesorios para el resto del poblado. Mi madre usaba las plantas de caña secas para hacer cestas y sacos. Y yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a explorar, aunque siempre encontraba un hueco para ayudar a mi abuela a traer cántaros de agua del pozo a la casa.

"Tu padre fue un gran guerrero. Salvó a mucha gente. Y a cambio casi pierde la vida." Me contaba la abuela. No le hacía gracia la idea de que quisiera seguir los pasos de mi padre. Una herida de guerra lo había dejado medio cojo, y tenía que andar apoyándose en un bastón.

"Pero gracias a gente como él ahora podemos vivir tranquilos." Protestaba yo, ansiosa por partir en busca de aventuras.

"Mi pequeña, sólo quiero que estemos todos a salvo y vivamos en paz." La abuela había visto pasar épocas mas difíciles, y había perdido a gente cercana en tiempos de guerra. No quería ver sufrir a nadie más. Sus viejos y cansados ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y yo no insistía más. No quería verla triste.

Pero la paz nunca es eterna, y un día cambiaría el rumbo del resto de mi vida.

* * *

Un grupo de rufianes de Venture Co. se había instalado en Mulgore con intenciones de expoliar de recursos las montañas. Mi padre fue a investigar alguna forma de disuadirles. Pero no volvió.

Yo aún era una adolescente, pero ya era bastante más grande que la mayoría del resto de razas, y me sentía con ganas de aplastar unas cuantas cabezas. Desobedeciendo a mi madre me escapé esa noche. No estaba dispuesta a esperar a una partida de rescate. No quería arriesgarme a llegar demasiado tarde. Me hice con un par de espadas cortas y una armadura ligera de la armería de mi padre (me quedaban un poco grandes, pero tendrían que servir), y partí en su búsqueda.

Con la esperanza de que la oscuridad ayudara a ocultar mis movimientos, esperé a que cayera la noche para acercarme al campamento enemigo. Nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en el cielo. No tardaría en llover. No era malo, el aguacero ayudaría a ocultarme mejor.

Al poco tiempo localicé una zona en la que había varias jaulas. Tenían como rehenes una pareja de gnomos, un troll, una humana y a mi padre. Todos amordazados y maniatados.

"¡Están vivos!" Suspiré aliviada. Es posible que los tuvieran de rehenes como moneda de cambio, o para pedir un rescate, pero lo importante es que estaban bien.

Me acerqué con cuidado. Vigilando las jaulas había un par de goblins, un gnoll y un ogro bastante más grande que yo. Estaban reunidos alrededor de una hoguera apagada por la lluvia y alardeando de hazañas pasadas. La jaula con la pareja de gnomos era la más apartada y estaba junto a uno arbustos que podrían ser un buen escondite. Habría que tragarse el orgullo y hacer las paces temporalmente con la alianza.

Di la vuelta y me acerqué a la jaula de los gnomos desde el arbusto.

"¡Psst!" Intenté llamar la atención de los gnomos. Uno de ellos logró oírme y se giró para ver qué pasaba. Puso cara de sorpresa al verme, y le dio un codazo a su compañera para que mirara también. Con un dedo delante de la boca les hice gesto para indicarles que permanecieran en silencio y esperaran. Se acercaron disimuladamente a los barrotes de la jaula y pude cortar las ataduras de sus manos.

"Por favor, tenéis que ayudarme, tienen a mi padre. Si colaboramos todos juntos podemos escapar de aquí." Susurré. Los gnomos intercambiaron un par de miradas y asintieron.

"Mi esposa y yo somos magos." Dijo el gnomo, aflojándose disimuladamente la mordaza. "Podemos congelar unos instantes a esos bastardos para darte tiempo a abrir las otras jaulas."

"Buena idea." Asentí, y volví a alejarme tras los arbustos.

Me acerqué entonces a la jaula más grande, donde estaba mi padre. La pesada lluvia ocultaba mi falta de sigilo. Desenfundé una de las espadas y esperé. Los gnomos podían verme desde su posición. A mi señal, pasaron a la acción.

De una tremenda bola de fuego, la puerta de su jaula estalló en pedazos. Y antes de que los captores pudieran echar mano a sus armas, se vieron encerrados entre gruesos muros de hielo.

Salté de los arbustos sin perder un instante. Rompí las bisagras de la jaula y liberé a mi padre.

"¡Hija mía!" Exclamó sorprendido.

"No hay tiempo, luego te lo explico." Le de dejé una de las espadas que traía y fui a liberar al troll mientras los gnomos hacían lo mismo por la humana. "Tendremos que colaborar todos juntos si queremos salir de aquí."

"¡RAAAAWWRR YO APLASTAR!" El enorme ogro había logrado romper la barrera de hielo. Levantó una maza casi tan grande como yo y cargó contra nosotros.

Se oyó un furioso choque entre armas.

Mi viejo padre, aún estando lisiado había frenado en seco al ogro con una única espada.

"Marcháos de aquí. Yo os ganaré todo el tiempo que pueda." Dijo mientras le daba un empujón al ogro, y una patada al gnoll que se acercaba por un lateral.

"¡No, padre!" Le grité. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás después de haber llegado tan lejos.

"No tenemos armas para enfrentarnos a todos y el jaleo habrá alertado al resto del campamento. Pronto vendrán más enemigos. ¡Marcháos!"

"¡Nosotoh no necesitamoh armahs!" Intervino de repente el troll. Junto a él estaban los gnomos con una cara muy feroz pese a su pequeño tamaño, flanqueados por cuatro tótems que centelleaban. La humana estaba refugiada tras ellos, y en sus manos brillaba una luz pálida.

"Ven aquí conmigo. Yo los mantendré a salvo." Me indico la humana con una voz muy dulce. Parecía ser una sacerdotisa.

Aunque no participé por mi falta de experiencia, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue el primer combate que presencié. Todo a mi alrededor pasaba muy rápido. El viejo troll chamán desató la furia de los elementos sobre el enemigo, incluso la lluvia y los truenos se hicieron más intensos. La pareja de gnomos, estaba increíblemente compenetrada. Él congelaba a los enemigos en cubitos de hielo, y luego ella los hacía estallar con una bola de fuego. Mi padre paraba a los enemigos que iban llegando como bien podía, y la amable sacerdotisa renovaba sus fuerzas usando hechizos que brillaban pálidamente.

En un rato todo había terminado. ¡Lo habíamos conseguido!

Aún llovía un poco, pero el Sol comenzaba a asomar por las montañas. Tras haber descansado un rato para recuperar el aliento, llegó el momento de la despedida del improvisado grupo.

"Nosotros nos volvemos a Theramoore." Indicó la humana.

"¿Seguro que no queréis pasar por mi casa? Podríais abasteceros de provisiones y organizaríamos una cena en vuestro honor, seríais invitados muy especiales" Ofreció mi padre.

"No gracias, preferiría no ser el primer plato." Dijo el gnomo en tono de burla. Todos rieron la ocurrencia, menos el troll, que se quedó pensativo.

"Cuídate pequeña, ¡y ten cuidado por donde pisas!" Añadió la gnoma.

"¡Qué el Sol Eterno brille sobre vosotros!" Se despidió mi padre.

* * *

Mi padre y yo nos volvimos al poblado. El troll si accedió a acompañarnos.

Una vez en casa, y tras una regañina por parte de mi madre y mi abuela (aunque con lágrimas en los ojos), les relatamos todo lo que había pasado.

"Creo que nuestra pequeña se ha ganado un nombre de guerrera." Dijo de repente mi abuela, levantándose con dificultad y acercándose a mí. La miré con ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerlo. Apoyó una mano sobre mi cabeza. "Te llamarás Rainsong. Significa 'canción de lluvia'."

"¡Rainsong!" Repetí en voz baja. Me gustaba.

* * *

Por la tarde acompañé al viejo troll a la salida del poblado. Tenía que marcharse ya.

"Debo continuah mi viaje hacía Thunder Bluff. Pronto quiero montah una hermandad y tengo que resolvé alguno papeleoh."

Le di un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Mientras se alejaba se volvió y añadió:

_"¡Si alguna vé buscah hermandad, búhcame! ¡Mi nombre eh Joskonzio!"_


End file.
